26 November 1994 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-11-26 ; Comments *Start of show: "Howdy pals, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS, another hour of top-flight entertainment, starting with..." *John complains about his studio and indulges in a bit of nepotism. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Tribute To Nothing: 'Can't Get Up (7")' (Fierce Panda) :(JP: 'Certain amount of confusion. You only just got this programme, I want you to know that, because we had studio problems. Dennis has made us a kind of temporary one out of old twigs and bits of washing machine parts and things, and we think it's gonna work.') *Black Star Liner: 'Soft Skunk Skank (12"-Smoke The Prophets)' (Soundclash) *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: 'Cowboy (LP-Orange)' (Crypt) *2/5 BZ: 'Shabenyom' (tape) *Grifters: 'Queen Of The Table Waters (7")' (Sub Pop) *Innersphere: 'Infernal Aftershock (2xLP-Outer Works)' (Sabrettes) *Bum: 'At The Well (LP-Wanna Smash Sensation)' (Munster) (a wrong speed moment) *Pink Floyd: 'Flaming (LP-The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn)' (EMI Columbia) *Orchestre Super Abali Bayo: 'Abakali' *Dinah Washington & Brook Benton: 'A Rockin' Good Way (To Mess Around And Fall In Love) (7")' (Mercury) :(JP: 'One of the first records I bought when I went to live in America.') *Go-Nuts: 'Flight Of The Go-Nuts (7"-Go Nuts With...The Go-Nuts!!)' (Estrus) *Con Man: 'Bodyshifter (Outer Mix) (12"-Hard Disc)' (Prime) *Fall: 'I'm Frank (LP-Extricate)' (Cog Sinister) *Jessamine: 'Your Head Is So Small, It's Like A Little Light (7")' (Sub Pop) *''(news)'' *American TV Cops: 'Atrocity Girl (7")' (Pest) Mistakenly referred to by John as American TV Idols. *Nüw Idol: 'Ancient Memory (2x Compilation CD-Trance Europe Express 3)' (Volume) *Cake Like: 'Sweet 15 (CD-Delicious)' (Avant) *Terry Edwards: 'Fanfare (7"-Well You Needn't)' (Rough Trade) *Sound Dimension: 'Psychedelic Rock (Rockfort Rock) (Compilation CD-Mojo Rock Steady)' (Heartbeat) *Smog: 'My Family (12"-Burning Kingdom)' (City Slang) *Elevate: 'Clipper (LP-Bronzee)' (Flower Shop Recordings) *Aurlus Mabele et le Groupe Loketo: 'Rosa (LP-Generation Wachiwa)' (Jimmy's) *Badgewearer: 'More Land Home (7" EP-This Is Not A Door)' (Guided Missile) *Pussy Crush: 'She Ain't The One (LP-Tormenting The Emotionally Frail)' (La-di-da Productions) :(JP: 'I apologise if this programme hasn't been up to the usual extraordinarily high standards of John Peel's Music On BFBS. I know it's a bad workman always blames his tools, but there have been one or two slight problems with the studio, starting with having to move to a completely different studio before we even got going. But hopefully the music will have been fine, even if I've been slightly substandard. This next track is going to cheer me up a little bit. It's grotesquely self-indulgent to include it in the programme, I know that, but I'm not making any apologies for it nevertheless. It's just that our son Thomas had to record something for some exam at school, I rather lose track of these things. So he (?) a kind of multi-layered guitar thing 'cos he sits in his bedroom and plays guitar extraordinarily loud a lot of the time, which is quite nice to hear most of the time, to be perfectly honest with you. And his elder brother having played saxophone and keyboards and stuff before him but then given it up, I keep rather hoping that Tom won't, and I think actually he probably will not. So he'd recorded this piece, and I said to him, "Tom, can I have a tape of that?" and he said, "Yeah, what do you want it for?" I said, "Well actually I'd quite like to play it on the radio." He said, "Oh for heaven's sake Dad, it'd be really embarrassing, and it's no good" and all this kind of stuff. I took a tape of it anyway and played it on Radio 1, and at least the engineer said, "That's really good." I think it's really good, but then I'm a daft dad. The point is too that Tom didn't have a title for it, and he said, "Would you choose a title for it?" So I thought about it for a while, and because there's a place in Stowmarket where we live called Pike's Meadow which is where we all go and hang out all of the time, the answer to every second or third question you ask of me is, "Down Pike's."....So 'Down Pike's' seemed to be an appropriate title for Tom's piece.') *Tom Ravenscroft: 'Down Pike's' (tape) *Jimmy Reed: 'Found Love (LP-The Best Of Jimmy Reed)' (Vee Jay) *Mono Men: 'Skin & Bones (LP-Skin & Tonic)' (Estrus) *Green Man: 'Tears (12")' (Superstition) *Dick Dale & His Del-Tones: 'Jungle Fever' *Polara: 'Counting Down (7"-Millepore Of Florida)' (Generator) File ;Name *Dat_065_JP_BFBS-941126+941203 ;Length *03:22:54 (this show 00:00:00 to 01:57:43). Followed by 03 December 1994 (BFBS). ;Other *Many thanks to User:Max-dat. Static interference throughout most of the show. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment